Naruto Kamera no Ushironi
by zangaman
Summary: Paso de ser protagonista principal a ser secundario, Naruto nos explica sobre su papel en Next de como una Noche Buena puede llegar ser una que deje marca. [Especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo].
1. Siempre te recordaremos Menma

**No soy dueño de nada este fic fue escrito sin fines todo lo que ve es un simple PARODIA, no se debe tomar como personal.**

 **Mashashi Kishimoto le pertenece a Naruto y a sus personajes.**

… **3**

… _2_

…1

Naruto Shippuden sin duda es una de las series más exitosas en Japon y al alrededor del mundo claro niños, adolescentes tanto como adultos les había gustado la trama.

-así que Kakashi, cuéntenos un poco de su papel de sensei y era el Sexto Hokage.

Kakashi este llevaba en smoking elegante sin su máscara.

-bueno…no sé cómo describírtelo. Dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.

-Sasuke, puedes decirnos ¿cómo fue trabajar con Naruto en la serie?

El Uchiha llevaba smoking su mirada era un poco seria.

-trabajar con Naruto fue molesto, tenía la cara de un idiota, pero…con el tiempo empezamos a llevarnos bien. Respondió Sasuke en tono neutral.

-Hinata usted está casada en la serie, pero en la vida real usted no está casada con Naruto.

-respecte las decisiones de Naruto solo somos compañeros de trabajo. Respondió Hinata un poco triste.

-Sakura según dices que tu personaje era débil no quiero decir esa palabra suena fuerte.

-inútil je…fue Kishimoto quien lo escribió así. Dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

-voy a preguntarles todos…bueno casi todos del elenco que paso el 24 de diciembre de 2017.

-es una broma verdad. Hablo Kiba.

-porque…esa pregunta. Decía Ino nerviosa.

-no íbamos a comer. Dijo Choji despreocupado.

…

…

En sala de entrevista estaba Naruto respondiendo algunas preguntas.

-después de grabar finalmente Naruto Shippuden decidimos iniciar la película the last. Hablo Naruto.

-puedes decirme que paso en el 24 de diciembre del 2017.

-…déjame contarte como sucedió. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

 _Hace unos días atrás_.

La Película había tenido éxito tanto que la compañía Pierrot no paso por alto la idea de otra temporada.

Se podía ver a Naruto en su casa la verdad no era una mansión a él no le gustaba eso prefiero una casa simple.

-ah…sin cámaras, sin nadie que te diga que hacer. Suspiro Naruto aliviado.

Hasta que sonó su celular.

-otra temporada. Parpadeo Naruto sorprendido.

En la sala de entrevista estaba el Oji Azul este contaba la historia.

-creí que íbamos hacer al igual que la famosa serie Dragon ball, yo crecí iba tener 2 hijos, pero. Decía Naruto quien se quedó en silencio.

-paso lo que paso.

-Boruto. Hablo Naruto su expresión era decepción.

-y cambio para peor.

-no, no, me fue de maravilla. Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-en serio.

-no estoy siendo sarcástico. Reía Naruto.

-entonces…fue malo.

-no el relleno seguía está bien, y yo pase hacer personaje secundario en next generations ESO fue lo segundo de malo que me paso. Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-espera, espera lo ¿segundo malo? y…¿el primero?

-tranquilo a eso voy.

 _Volviendo al Flashback._

Se podía ver al Uzumaki entrar al estudio.

-bien, ya llegué. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Naruto buscaba al director Hayato Date pero.

-llegas a tiempo.

-umm…usted no es Hayato. Dijo Naruto

mucho gusto soy el nuevo director Noroyuki Abe.

-ok y…que paso con Hayato. Pregunto Naruto observando su alrededor.

-renuncio. Respondió Noroyuki

 _Volviendo a la entrevista._

-al principio creí el director había cambiado las cosas, pero. Decía Naruto se quedó en silencio.

-Naruto, Naruto…Naruto otra vez en silencio.

-lo siento, es que…con solo recordarlo. Dijo Naruto este mismo apretaba sus puños.

-¿quieres tomar un receso?

-no, está bien sabes aparte de grabar la serie, querían que me cortara el pelo. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-y eso fue lo segundo peor que te paso.

-no, por suerte logre convencerlos, de que me dejaran el pelo así. Dijo Naruto.

-y como…lograste grabar the last y boruto estando así.

-edición, edición. Contesto Naruto con los ojos cerrados y este tocaba su pelo.

 _Volviendo al flashback._

El Uzumaki se sorprendió de ver a su remplazo era Bolt, lo cual era un niño arrogante.

-¿me van remplazar? Pregunto Naruto.

-no, no claro que no, Naruto solo estamos haciendo políticamente correcto. Respondió Hayato.

 _En la Entrevista._

-políticamente correcto era lo tercero que me ha pasado ya no tenía protagonismo. Dijo Naruto en tono serio.

-…por las redes…te enviaron mensajes privados, es eso cierto.

-si. Asintió Naruto.

-y puedes decirme que mensajes eran.

-…me vinieron un montón mensajes que les gustaban la serie y otros dijeron que no es lo mismo entiendes, que estaban repitiendo todo. Aclaro Naruto seriamente.

-¿repetir?

-ya sabes comenzó con un niño sin padres ni nadie que lo quiera. Explicaba Naruto.

-pero en la serie de Boruto, nació con padres no lo veo la diferencia.

-no crees que están repitiendo los mismos jutsus, sin ninguna explicación de que le paso a la aldea desde el principio ahora no me dirán tarde o temprano todos morimos. Decía Naruto molesto.

 _Volviendo al flashback._

Con el paso del tiempo la serie empezó a tener éxito digan lo que digan, hasta que un día el Oji Azul paseaba por las calles.

-mira mami, es el papa de Boruto.

-hijo no señales.

 _En la Entrevista._

-la gente empezó a llamarme Papa de Boruto, al parecer se estaban olvidando del Shippuden. Hablo Naruto molesto.

-que duro.

-me pusieron como personaje secundario en la serie yo…no aparecía en algunos capítulos me dejaron de lado. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-eso eran los problemas en el estudio.

-exacto y con el paso del tiempo llegamos a la fecha que estabas esperando. Dijo Naruto.

-24 diciembre del 2017

-acertaste…habíamos grabado 38 capítulos y Kishimoto decidió invitarnos a todos en elenco en su mansión para pasar Navidad. Explico Naruto.

-ya casi era noche buena.

-así es obviamente iba hacer lo que debi haber hecho en un principio. Dijo Naruto seriamente

-¿y que era?

-asesinar a Kishimoto. Respondió Naruto voz fría.

 _En el flashback_.

En la mansión de Kishimoto todos estaban conversando y vestidos de gala, mientras que el Uzumaki solo los ignoraba no estaba de humor.

-mesero ¿dónde está Kishimoto? Pregunto Naruto.

-está en su habitación.

-ya veo.

 _En la entrevista._

-y con que ibas a matar a Kishimoto.

-con un cuchillo, eso es que pasa cuando confías en los demás Kishimoto ni siquiera tenía seguridad. Respondió Naruto seriamente.

-cuéntame más.

-para mi suerte encontré a Kishimoto dormido. Dijo Naruto.

-¿dormido?

-cuando Kishimoto, tiene tiempo para escribir el nuevo guion siempre lo hace en la noche y como el decidí reposar por el día. Explico Naruto.

-por la noche escribí las nuevos arcos.

-mhm, y aproveche, pero…resulto que. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-no podías hacerlo.

-iba hacerlo, pero.

 _En el flashback._

El Uzumaki estaba frente un dormido Kishimoto, este lentamente levantaba su cuchillo.

-eres un egoísta por si no lo sabias. Gruño Naruto.

-qué crees que estás haciendo.

Este volteo y se fijó en Noroyuki.

-te volviste loco baja eso. Decía Noroyuki preocupado.

-ustedes arruinaron todo lo sabían. Reclamo Naruto enojado.

Naruto levanto su cuchillo en señal de amenaza, aterrando a un Noroyuki quien huyo como cobarde.

 _En la entrevista._

-para asegurarme cerré la habitación de Kishimoto con llave, pero sin embargo la policía rodeo la casa. Dijo Naruto.

-y...ya no tenías ganas matarlo te arrepentiste.

-claro que no, no iba irme sin dejarlo vivo para eso tuvieron que negociar conmigo. Contesto Naruto.

 _En el flashback._

Todos los invitados estaban afuera, junto con la policía quien esperaban que saliera el Oji Azul, estaba dentro de la habitación fuera del ángulo de la ventana.

-Naruto, SAL DE AHÍ CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO.

-no lo haré, le pediría que retiran a sus francotiradores. Decía Naruto.

-rayos…bajen las armas.

Los policías bajaron sus armas.

-listo, ahora baja no te haremos daño, sabemos que eres una celebridad.

-NO. Grito Naruto.

-bien, que quieres a cambio.

El Uzumaki sabía que algunos negocios esto no iba a servirle de mucho.

-pediría que se retiren todos y pasen una linda navidad. Hablaba Naruto enojado.

-Naruto al menos dime que Kishimoto sigue vivo.

-sigue dormido por si no lo sabias. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-Naruto podrían darte pena de muerte por esto.

-tu sigue hablando yo…haré mi trabajo. Comento Naruto con voz fria.

El Oji Azul se acercaba a su víctima quien seguía dormido hasta que.

-Naruto…soy yo Shikamaru.

Pues estos 2 eran amigos en la vida real.

-pierdes tu tiempo, Shikamaru.

-lose, lose…pero traje a alguien que si te hará entrar en razón, Menma. Decía Shikamaru.

-si es el Menma de la película Road to Ninja, NO LO QUIERO VER. Reclamo Naruto furioso.

-no,Naruto es Menma de la ocarina. Contesto Shikamaru.

-que. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-hola Naruto, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Saludaba Menma en tono sereno.

Naruto se fijó lentamente por la ventana era el mismo chico solo que había crecido este llevaba un abrigo.

-Menma ¿dónde has estado? Pregunto Naruto feliz.

-jaja…bueno olvide despedirme cuando éramos niños lamento eso. Respondió Menma en tono sereno.

 _En la entrevista._

-déjame ver si entendí, tú y Menma eran amigos de la infancia.

-los mejores, éramos vecinos. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-tengo entendido que los personajes rellenos no son canon.

-nuevamente tienes razón el relleno eran actores profesionales, unos eran actores de otras series que querían promocionarse y otros que no tuvieron éxito que digamos. Explico Naruto.

-como Menma.

-no, Menma si tenía talento. Respondió Naruto.

-bueno…si hablemos de talentos que yo sepa, Menma no es una celebridad.

-era mi vecino, le ofrecí actuar junto conmigo y el estudio acepto con gusto. Explico Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-tiene sentido.

-pero…al parecer algunos del estudio no aceptaron a Menma con los brazos abiertos. Dijo Naruto.

-Sasuke ¿verdad?

-me impresionas adivinas todo, me agradas. Hablaba Naruto con una gran sonrisa y aplaudía.

-jeje…y.

-claro eso mmm…tendremos que retroceder un poco más atrás estábamos grabando el capítulo 214 de Naruto.

 _Naruto Capitulo 214 en el estudio._

 _-_ jajajajajaja. Reía Menma.

-corte, corte Menma no te rías. Ordeno Hayato.

-jeje, lo siento mi culpa, mi culpa. Dijo Menma un poco feliz y apenado.

-tomaremos un receso. Dijo Hayato molesto.

De ahí todos se separaban para tomar un respiro.

-tranquilo Menma, el director le gusta hacer su trabajo perfecto. Hablo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos Rubios caminaban.

-¿cómo es que lo haces, Naruto? Pregunto Menma.

-hacer que. Respondió Naruto un poco desconcertado.

-ESTO, mira grabas las escenas como si nada y todo para ti parece fácil, como lo haces. Comento Menma feliz.

-todo lo que debes hacer es calmarte, no pensar en las distracciones imagine que ese es tu mundo. Contesto Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-lo dices como si fuera fácil. Deprimido Menma.

-hey no pongan una cara triste, lo harás de maravilla todos te van amar. Animaba Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-eso espero. Dijo Menma con una leve sonrisa.

-ahora vuelvo, iré a hacer mis necesidades. Hablaba Naruto.

El Oji Azul dejaba solo a Menma este mismo empezó a memorizar sus líneas por otro parte con el Uzumaki.

-sé que lo hará bien. Dijo Naruto en tono alegre.

En su camino se encontró al Uchiha quien tenía una conversación con Noroyuki el sub director, este se ocultó para que no los descubrirá.

-entonces Menma se va. Dijo Sasuke feliz.

-si al parecer Kishimoto, no le cae el nuevo en el siguiente capítulo será su final. Hablo Noroyuki.

Por otro parte Naruto solo apretó sus puños con fuerza aun no le entregaron los siguientes libretos del capítulo 215 ya que este día filmaban 2 capítulos.

- _Kishimoto, desgraciado. Penso Naruto furioso._

El Uzumaki se alejaba caminando molesto para hablar cara a cara con Mashashi sin embargo se encontró con Oji celeste.

-Naruto ya me aprendí mi línea quieres a escuchar. Dijo Menma con una gran sonrisa.

-ahora no, Menma iré hablar con Kishimoto. Contesto Naruto.

-qué de que. Hablo Menma un poco desconcertado.

-para decirle que renuncio. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-renunciar…no, no Naruto espera porque razón. Pregunto Menma preocupado.

-porque. Interrumpido Naruto.

Uzumaki noto la cara de preocupación de su amigo, y si le decía quizás lo deprima demasiado, no tenía el valor suficiente para decirlo.

-nada, nada es…solo actuación. Comento Naruto con una falsa sonrisa.

-oh, qué alivio me asustaste. Suspiro Menma aliviado y feliz.

-te engañe, esto se llama actuar. Dijo Naruto feliz y nervioso.

-todos al set por favor. Ordeno Hayato.

 _En la entrevista._

-cuando Menma recibió el libreto del capítulo 215 seguía sonriendo. Hablo Naruto en tono tranquilo y triste.

-¿sonreía?

-si le ponía fuego a su personaje no había errores, luego…se fue sin decir nada, después del reencontró me contó verdad. Explicaba Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

 _En el flashback._

 _-_ Naruto quieres saber porque solo dure 3 capítulos. Dijo Menma en tono sereno.

-porque Kishimoto quería sacarte. Hablo Naruto molesto.

-no, Naruto yo mismo le pedí a Kishimoto, no podía soportar tanta presión como tú. Explico Menma en tono tranquilo.

-que…pero escuche hablar a Noroyuki y el idiota de Sasuke hablar juntos. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-de seguro esos les gusta escuchar detrás de las puertas. Dijo Menma determinado.

Menma hablaba con la pura verdad el Uzumaki le creyó en sus palabras.

-Naruto…detén esta locura si, además mírate ahora si pareces al emo vengador. Hablaba Menma en tono tranquilo.

-OYE. Grito Sasuke.

Lo cual el Uzumaki suspiro en derrota este dejo caer el cuchillo.

-tienes toda la razón, jeje. Hablo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

De repente se escuchó una explosió eran los fuego artificiales explotaban por los cielos, se escuchaba un bostezo era Kishimoto levantándose quien al parecer ignoro los hechos.

-hola Naruto, Feliz Navidad. Comento Kishimoto feliz.

-si Kishimoto, Feliz Navidad. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Después de eso no había cargos en contra Naruto ya que Kishimoto dijo, que solo era una simple "actuación".

 _En la entrevista._

-resulta ser que Kishimoto si invito a Menma en todas las fiestas, pero las rechazo. Aclaro Naruto.

-entonces…todo bien con Kishimoto.

-sí, todo termino bien, unos meses después le pedí a Kishimoto retírarme de mi personaje. Dijo Naruto en tono sereno.

-y como se lo tomo Kishimoto.

-afortunadamente bien, encontrarían a otro rubio y le darían edición. Aclaro Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-bueno, muchas gracias por la entrevista Naruto.

-no, de nada gracias a ti por escucharme. Comento Naruto feliz

…

…

…

…

…

En la actualidad se podía ver el Restaurante de Icharaku este era un restaurante que fue promocionado y este tuvo éxito en una mesa, los 2 Rubios comían Ramen.

-uah, este Ramen esta delicioso. Hablo Menma feliz.

-tú los has dicho. Dijo Naruto feliz

-bueno…quedan 4 horas para Navidad. Decía Menma este miraba su reloj.

-y supongo que este es el adiós. Dijo Naruto un poco triste.

-de que hablas voy pasar Navidad con mi mejor amigo. Decía Menma con una gran sonrisa.

-genial. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-y para no estar sólitos, invite a algunas chicas. Sonría Menma en tono tranquilo.

-Menma…y son otras series. Pregunto Naruto.

-si. Asiento Menma.

-y cuales son. Decía Naruto con cara astuta.

-es Rias de High School DxD.

-mmm. Dijo Naruto interesado.

-Shizuka de High School of the Dead.

Lo cual Naruto saco la lengua en delicia.

-y por ultimo Uzume de Sekirei. Explicaba Menma con una leve sonrisa.

-guao, Menma veo que ahora eres todo un mujeriego…espera, son 3. Dijo Naruto en feliz y a la vez un poco desconcertado.

-sí y. Pregunto Menma.

-sé que no soy bueno en matemáticas, pero solo somos 2 chicos. Dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

-sabía que ibas a preguntar sobre eso así que serán 2 para ti, y una para mí. Decía Menma feliz.

-que. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-ah no quieres, bueno entonces serán 2 para mí y una para ti. Señalaba Menma con una gran sonrisa.

-q q que no, no,no está bien, está bien es que…nunca he hecho un trió antes. Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-bueno en ese caso te quedas con Rias y Shizuka. Hablo Menma.

-lo que te deja con Uzume. Dijo Naruto.

-exacto, ya que ella y yo nos parecemos un poco. Dijo Menma con una leve sonrisa.

Menma se fijó en su reloj.

-mira la hora si no nos apuramos ellas se irán, les dije que estaríamos en tu casa. Hablo Menma un poco sorprendido.

-espera, sabias que te iba invitar. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-sí, y si te dejaba solo ibas jugar con ellas 3, solito así que es mejor en compañía. Hablo Menma en tono sereno.

Al pagar la cuenta el Uzumaki le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a su amigo.

-Menma…gracias. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-lo que sea, por mi amigo. Dijo Menma con una leve sonrisa.

Así 2 los Rubios pasaron una cálida noche con las chicas que fueron directas en plena navidad.

 **Feliz Navidad a todos los que leyeron este fic.**

…

…

… **aunque habrá segundo capítulo, pero será un Final alternativo que llegara a Fin de año o a Inicios de Año Nuevo lo cual será un capitulo corto.**


	2. Final alternativo

**No soy dueño de nada todo esto es una simple PARODIA, los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen.**

-afortunadamente bien, encontrarán otro rubio y le darán edición. Aclaro Naruto.

-ya veo…a todo esto, Naruto voy hacerte una última pregunta.

-ya la hiciste, pero continua. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-¿qué hubiera cambiado Menma, si seguía vivo?

-muchas cosas, yo…tenia ideas para darle Kishimoto si él se quedaba vivo, tantas el hubiera cambiado TODO, el destino de Naruto ya sabes mi personaje, se harían buenos amigos y este se olvidaría de Sasuke, ambos se volverían tan fuertes hasta Menma tendría una técnica poderosa que superara al Susanoo, hasta incluso recuperaría su memoria porque nunca se revelo su verdadero nombre.

-guao, eso me hubiera gustado verlo.

-si…pero fue la decisión de Menma lo cual lo respecto por eso. Comento Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-bueno muchas gracias por la entrevista Naruto.

-no, de nada gracias a ti por escucharme. Dijo Naruto feliz.

En estudio de entrevista todos se retiraban mientras que el entrevistador no se podía ver su rostro claramente, era popular por tomar este tipo de entrevista.

-escucha Naruto soy tu fan y no quiero que tu carrera se arruine si quieres puedo editar esta entrevista en la parte de quisiste matar a Kishimoto.

-no lo déjalo así. Contesto Naruto haciendo una seña con su mano.

-de acuerdo.

Unos días después en la noche en restaurante de Ichiraku, los 2 Rubios comían Ramen.

-uah, este ramen esta delicioso. Hablo Menma feliz.

-tú lo has dicho. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-mira las noticias de seguro saldrá tu entrevista. Señalo Menma.

-Teuchi, súbele el volumen. Dijo Naruto.

-está bien. Dijo Teuchi en tono tranquilo.

Se mostró la entrevista de Naruto.

-gracias por hablar de mí. Dijo Menma.

-no de nada. Decía Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-sabes esa entrevista pasara por otra tendencia más grande. Dijo Menma en tono sereno.

-eh, enserio. Parpadeo Naruto.

-si mira. Dijo Menma haciendo una seña con su cabeza.

En la tele se mostraba otra noticia.

-en otras noticias Natsu y Lisanna de Fairy tail están desaparecidos, eso incluye al elenco One Piece es como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-que les habrá pasado. Pregunto Menma preocupado.

-qué raro. Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

De repente se mostró en la pantalla "último momento"

-Gohan se divorcia de Videl.

Se podía ver al Joven Son llevaba un abrigo y con gafas oscuras, mientras que los reporteros lo rodeaban con sus micrófonos.

-Gohan, Gohan ¿por qué te divorcias?

-no hay comentarios. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

-¿ella te fue infiel?

-no hay comentarios. Decía Gohan en tono neutral.

-¿cómo crees que reaccionen los fans de Dragon Ball?

-no hay comentarios. Comento Gohan en tono neutral.

-¿te arrepientes de haberte casado?

De ahí el adulto se detuvo.

-si. Respondió Gohan.

Los reporteros empezaron hacer preguntas rápidas.

-Gohan, se dicen que entraste a hotel del amor con Caulifla y Kale ¿es eso cierto?

De ahí Gohan miro directamente a la cámara y la golpeo.

-uff, no esperaba eso. Dijo Menma un poco sorprendido.

-si…sabes conozco a Gohan. Hablo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-en serio. Decía Menma sorprendido.

-no te miento, Gohan me contó de sus problemas matrimoniales. Explico Naruto.

-no me digas que tú lo incitaste a divorciarse. Dijo Menma.

-no. Negó Naruto en tono neutral.

-bueno, pasaste a ser noticia, superada por otra. Hablo Menma.

-tsk, así es vida. Dijo Naruto.

-en otras noticias la nieve llega a Japón que mejor que pregunta a un ciudadano.

-vamos brindar con sake. Hablo Menma.

-buena idea, Teuchi quisiéremos una botella de sake. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-enseguida. Dijo Teuchi.

Ambos brindaron mientras observaban la tele.

-hay varias personas, de cómo la pasaran navidad este año…oh miren una pareja.

-oye, esa no es Mizore de Rosario vampire. Decía Menma sorprendido.

-y ese es Kuroko, de Kuroko no basket. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

La pareja tenía la expresión tranquila.

-díganme como la pasaran navidad este año.

-al parecer la reportera no los reconoce. Dijo Naruto con una gota en su nuca.

-estaré pasando navidad con mi novia bajo la nieve sin duda este sentimiento es especial, me gusta. Contesto Kuroko en tono tranquilo.

Mizore solo se tapaba el rostro enrojecida de vergüenza.

-ya detente. Dijo Mizore avergonzada.

-hee, que pasen una feliz navidad.

-vaya nunca pensé ver a ese tipo con novia. Dijo Naruto en tono sereno.

-se dicen que los silencios se entienden entre sí. Hablo Menma con una leve sonrisa.

-Menma…dime no quieres pasar navidad en mi casa. Pregunto Naruto.

-bueno solo faltan 2 horas para navidad, no tengo problemas con eso. Respondió Menma feliz.

Ambos rubios caminaban tranquilos.

-…que mal. Dijo Menma un poco triste.

-qué pasa. Pregunto Naruto preocupada.

-veras estaba esperando invitar a chicas a nuestra navidad, pero…al parecer ya tienen planes. Respondió Menma triste.

-cielos…que mal. Dijo Naruto un poco triste.

-que importa nos embriagaros con más sake. Dijo Menma en tono alegre.

-tienes razón, no hay tiempo para deprimirse. Comento Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Los seguían caminando hasta que Menma observaba el cielo de forma pensante.

-Naruto…dime en verdad crees que hubiera cambiado toda la serie si seguía vivo. Pregunto Menma en tono tranquilo.

-por supuesto, hubieras superado al idiota de Sasuke y cada uno hacia su vida. Respondió Naruto.

-comienzo arrepentirme sabes hasta incluso me siento de mal de que renunciaras. Dijo Menma triste.

-q q que bromeas renuncie porque tu también tomaste una decisión, y yo decidí tomar mi decisión, no tienes la culpa. Hablo Naruto determinado.

-a veces me pregunto si estas actuando o eres tú mismo. Dijo Menma con los ojos cerrados y con una leve sonrisa.

De repente oyeron pasos era el entrevistador.

-hola jóvenes.

-qué haces aquí por la noche. Pregunto Naruto.

-me gusta caminar por la noche más en especial si es en navidad.

-va pasarla solo en navidad. Dijo Menma un poco triste.

-bueno, lamentablemente mi familia no pudo tomar el vuelo para llegar a Japón.

-…oiga…um…no le gustaría pasar la navidad con nosotros, es noche buena y ya sabe pasarla solo es triste. Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-me encantaría, pero…no vine a eso.

-eh. Parpadeo Naruto.

-Naruto, no te gustaría tener el final que tanto deseas.

-de que hablas. Dijo Naruto desconcertado.

-hablo de un mundo Naruto, el mundo shinobi puede ser real.

-¿estas borracho? Pregunto Naruto.

-no, Naruto no estoy borracho.

-entonces porque hablas ridiculeces. Dijo Menma en tono inocente.

-no es una ridiculez, en todo caso Naruto dime cómo quieres que sea ese mundo ideal.

-jajajajajajajajaja. Reían Naruto y Menma.

El Uzumaki a carcajadas se acerca al entrevistador.

-bien, si dices que es un mundo "ideal" es real pues quiero que tenga algunas cosas. Dijo Naruto en tono sarcasmo.

-de eso, no hay problema.

-bien, quiero que tenga a Gohan y este me enseñe a dominar el Ki. Dijo Naruto.

-mhm.

-que Menma esté en él. Decía Naruto.

-mhm, bien.

-y veamos umm…como se llama esta serie americana. Dijo Naruto tocándose su mentón.

-Walking dead. Dijo Menma en tono inocente.

-no. Negó Naruto.

-es una Disney. Hablo Menma feliz.

-no, no, es Avatar, pero no es esa película. Dijo Naruto.

-el Avatar Aang. Contesto Menma.

-sí, esa, pero la que sigue. Dijo Naruto un poco feliz.

-a te refieres al Avatar Korra. Dijo Menma feliz.

-sí, sí quiero que ella me ayude detener al idiota de Sasuke. Aclaro Naruto.

-mhm, nada mal, algo más.

-sí, sí que Gintoki de Gintama me ayude también y que tenga una larga historia. Dijo Naruto en tono inocente.

-genial, que más.

-es todo. Comento Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-no te importa si lo pongo algunos retoques a ese mundo.

-para nada. Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

El entrevistador solo apretaba sus manos, y se fijo en los Rubios.

-bien están listos.

-yo estoy listo. Dijo Menma con un poco sarcasmo.

-yo igual, estoy tan emocionado de comenzar de vuelta. Hablaba Naruto con sarcasmo.

-y…listo.

El entrevistado solo chasqueo los dedos, nada pasaba el Uzumaki solo levantaba sus manos esperando el cambio.

-y…nada…jajaja mundo ideal claro. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

-Naruto…no me siento bien. Decía Menma debilitado.

Naruto volteo para ver a su amigo su cuerpo se convertía en polvo que iba al cielo.

-Menma…no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Dijo Naruto molesto.

El Uzumaki se fijó en el entrevistador.

-TU, que hiciste devuelve a Menma como estaba. Reclamo Naruto molesto.

-ya es tarde.

-que hiciste. Reclamo Naruto enojado.

-que no lo sabes lo envié al mundo al que tú me pediste.

-tienes que estar bromeando. Gruño Naruto furioso.

En la vida real el Oji Azul sabia pelear, este acercaba para atacar el entrevistador quien retrocede tranquilamente.

-cálmate, si te hace sentir mejor no eres el único que me pide esto.

-acaso hay otros. Dijo Naruto furioso y un poco confundido.

-que no viste las noticias de los desaparecidos.

-Natsu y Lisanna acaso...eres responsable de que desaparecieran.

-esta vez tu acertaste Naruto, al igual que tu Natsu no se sentía conforme con su final de su serie.

-entonces tú. Interrumpido Naruto.

-los envié directo al mundo de One Piece.

-oh…eso explica todo. Dijo Naruto en shock.

-mira el cielo.

Naruto observaba el cielo vio polvo que ascendía.

-son tus amigos del elenco.

-esto no está pasando es una…pesadilla. Comento Naruto tocándose su cabeza.

-casi lo olvido, cuando hayas llegado al mundo ideal, perderás tus recuerdos comenzaras a tener 13 años.

El entrevistado se retiraba, pero Naruto no iba dejarlo escapar.

-¡NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE! Grito Naruto.

Naruto logro quitarla la capucha roja al entrevistador quien revelo su rostro era… **zangaman**

-qué demonios eres. Pregunto Naruto un poco sorprendido.

-ya te lo dije Naruto soy tu fan. Respondió **zangaman.**

 **-** eres un. Interrumpido Naruto ya que miro su mano derecha comenzaba a desaparecer

El Uzumaki grito ya que su cuerpo se convertía en polvo y ascendía al cielo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Konohagakure, Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas en la oficina del Hokage se podía ver el dicho Equipo 7, frente ellos estaba Hiruzen Sarutobi actual Hokage.

-su misión será traer al Avatar a la aldea de Konoha. Comento Hiruzen.

-disculpen, pero quien es el Avatar. Parpadeo Naruto confundido.

 **¿Fin?**

… **bueno si quieres saber que paso con Natsu y Naruto no dudes en hacer click en mi perfil, de ahí encontraras "Natsu y los sombreros de Paja" y "Las 3 leyendas Libro (I):El inicio"…bah si es que quieren ver no es obligatorio.**

 **Bueno les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo a todos.**


End file.
